fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jiyūjin Shinkirō
Jiyūjin Shinkirō (蜃気楼自由人, Shinkirō Jiyūjin; lit. "free spirit mirage") is an Independent Mage traveling Earth Land. He was born in the Kingdom of Fiore where he spent the entirety of his early childhood. He first began learning magic at the age of eleven under his mentor, Alistair Pickrell, who taught him the fundamentals. From there, he developed at his own pace. He left his hometown behind in search of thrills and to expand his talents. Reckless and idealistic, Jiyūjin abides solely by the laws of the land and those he makes for himself. A vigilante, he strives to make an impact wherever he can. Cherishing his freedom, he does not entertain the idea of joining a guild but is willing to collaborate with those who share his interests. Although not officially a member, he has ties to his father's former guild, Faith Infinity, and will often train there in between his adventures. Appearance As a young boy, Jiyūjin's appearance heavily reflects that of his present. He is of average height with spiky dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. When he was a younger, his hair appeared to be slightly darker than what it is now, its hue nearly being brown. Other than that, with his height obviously being shorter, Jiyūjin's current appearance is simply an upgraded version of his juvenile self. The texture of his hair is thin and naturally spiky, a phenmenon in its own right. His skin is fair while the build of his body is fairly lean due to his years of training under Alistair. As a boy, he was noticably scrawnier which earned him ire from his peers. Jiyūjin's style of clothing has also maintained some consistency, although not much at all. During his time training under Alistair, he wore an outfit that was virtually a predecessor to his current. His preference for going bare chest was also prevalent as he did not wear a shirt under the yellow and white jacket he sported. Similar to his current pants, Jiyūjin wore a pair of jeans with one leg cut very short of the other. They also sported a strangely abundant amount of zippers for no conceivable reason. Unlike the present, Jiyūjin opted to wear golden yellow sandals instead of conventional shoes. Similar to how he refused to wear a shirt, Jiyūjin declined socks as well. Alas, physical maturity forced Jiyūjin to update his wardrobe to a style more fitting for an older boy. As he was required to present himself in a more "civilized" manner, Jiyūjin could no longer run around without socks or competent cover for his torso. Therefore, Jiyūjin had a new outfit woven to specifically cater to his unique tastes. He traded in his yellow jacket with white sleeves for a short sleeved yellow shirt of insufficient length. To compensate for the lack of coverage provided by his shirt, Jiyūjin also wears a piece of clothing that somewhat resembles black overalls, the bottom half not being included as he instead prefers to wear a pair of black shorts. Similar to how he wore them as a child, the right leg of Jiyūjin's pants is much shorter than the left which features a unique emblem equivalent to the letter "z". Jiyūjin no longer wears sandals but instead back shoes. Personality Disobedient and aloof, Jiyūjin is the antithesis of what a proper magic student should be. He is fairly arrogant and full of himself to a degree which it can be a distraction to his positive traits. He doesn't necessarily mean to be so sure of his own capabilities, he is just proud and isn't afraid to acknowledge it. This means he can be very inattentive to the feelings of others or in some cases just plain oblivious. While he may not intend to upset, he most certainly won't apologize (immediately) if he has done wrong. Also, he is fairly lazy when he wishes to be for he has been known to forfeit training time in favor of relaxation and horseplay. His unruliness has made him difficult to teach as a student but he makes for it by being an easy learner. Having the mentality of a doer as he is not afraid to make attempts, Jiyūjin learns best through trial and error. Thus, he is a kinesthetic learner. Naturally, someone who is as headstrong as Jiyūjin is stubborn and not easily persuaded. If he earnestly believes something to be of truth, it will take a lot of physical evidence to convince him otherwise. Not the type of guy to pay heed to facts, Jiyūjin is more likely to change his mind through experience. His level of intelligence is fairly average. He has a general understanding of the world around him as well as arithmetic. Whether he chooses to put said knowledge into effect is completely unpredictable. Jiyūjin is not prone to reasoning and will act solely on his emotions. Reckless, it can be inferred that he has very little fear of injury or even death as he has attempted numerous life threatening feats without little to no consideration. Jiyūjin also seems to value his life less than that of others, making him selfless in the regard that he would gladly put himself in the line of danger for the greater good. He can be fairly rash and because of his aggressive hot temper, judgmental to an unfair extent. While Jiyūjin is likely to trust someone quite a bit upon first meeting them, his total trust must be earned over time. Once that trust has been destroyed it is very hard to restore. Jiyūjin has very little capacity for forgiveness - especially towards those who commit deeds which he deems extremely heinous. He does not like to strike bargains when administering his own version of justice. If he feels someone deserves corporal punishment, he will gladly deliver a beat down without remorse. He is very emotionally driven to the point which it seems his emotions control him rather than his own thinking. On another note, it is easy for Jiyūjin to empathize with others as he is usually sensitive to their hardships. Jiyūjin is rebellious. There are times which he will disobey orders given to him just to prove his unpredictability. While this often appears to be the attitude of a hardheaded boy, Jiyūjin will also disobey if he feels that his solution is the better one. It is his inability to cooperate with rules that has restricted him from joining a guild. He is against tradition and regulation, something that should be expected of someone whose name literally identifies them as a free spirit. Jiyūjin is also fairly against stasis in his life. He prefers wandering and feels uncomfortable when in a single place for too long. As displayed with his fighting style, he is susceptible to change, welcomes it, and practices it. Flexible, he is also able to meld with different types of personalities despite the bias he may express. History Jiyūjin was born the first son and second child of Jinsei Shinkirō and his wife Rikana Shinkirō in the magically inclined Shimmer City in approximately X781. Throughout most of his early childhood, Jinsei was not directly involved much in Jiyūjin's life as he was busy with his travels throughout the world and other magic related business. Nevertheless, Jiyūjin still communicated with Jinsei frequently through the usage of a Communications Lacrima Crystal. Jiyūjin spent his earlier juvenile years under the supervision of his mother and older sister, Atsuko Shinkirō, who was older than him by six years. He also had an early responsibility in watching over his brother, Jun, who was two years his junior. When he was a toddler, Atsuko watched over and played with Jiyūjin and Jun a lot but that all changed when she turned eleven. In Shimmer City, which was a hub for mages, it was ordinary for children, especially those from mage families such as the Shinkirō, to begin training in magic. Most did so at the age of eleven. Atsuko left home to train under her mentor, leaving Jiyūjin, Jun, and Rikana alone. Jiyūjin's childhood was very adventurous. According to his mother, the boy inherited from his father the unwillingness to remain still and a sense of curiosity that would undoubtedly propel him into the world. Although he was nowhere near old enough to fend for himself, Jiyūjin would frequent the forests surrounding Shimmer City and "train" as he would call it. However, the forests were especially unsafe for a small child. Besides animals, there were also species of dangerous monsters inhabiting the forests; Vulcans, although uncommon, were the most notably dangerous because of their size and brute strength. As would be his luck, Jiyūjin had the displeasure of being attacked by a Vulcan. He surely would have died if it weren't for the intervention of a certain mage who fought the Vulcan, giving Jiyūjin ample enough time to escape. Although Jiyūjin did not know it, he and this mage were connected through their encounter and that connection would become more relevant to his life in the future. When Jiyūjin turned eleven, it was time for him to continue the tradition and begin training in magic. Without his or his mother's knowledge, Jiyūjin's father had already arranged for someone to become Jiyūjin's teacher - Alistair Pickrell, former student of Jinsei Shinkirō and a currently Independent Mage who also loved to walk Earth Land. In order to properly teach Jiyūjin, who would only be handicap if he were to take him along his travels, Alistair suspended his travels and stationed himself in Shimmer City to carry out his master's wishes of developing his son into a formidable mage. With Alistair's guidance, Jiyūjin learned both Fire Magic and swordsmanship as well as hand-to-hand combat and Sword Magic to reinforce his prior abilities. When Jiyūjin turned fifteen, Alistair told Jiyūjin that he had nothing left to teach him, that he must now teach himself if he wanted to grow stronger, and that he was leaving Shimmer City on his own to resume his travels. Heeding the words of his master, Jiyūjin began training on his own. As he continued to train and increase his skills, participating in local tournaments to test his growth, Jiyūjin discovered that he was becoming too familiar with his hometown. He knew who he could beat, who he couldn't beat, and where everything was and how it worked. He concluded that staying in Shimmer City would halt his development. Thus, he began planning an adventure. Plot Fairy Tail: Odyssey Summer Solstice arc *Emerge from the Wild Equipment Kenage Monshō (健気紋章, Gallant Crest): The signature weapon of Jiyūjin, Kenage Monshō is classified as a longsword which is defined as having a straight-edged blade and wielded only with two hands. As a longsword, Kenage Monshō is rather large as its blade measures in at nearly forty inches in length. In comparison to other longswords, as well as any other sword in general, it has a rather unorthodox appearance. According to Alistair, who gave the sword to his student as acknowledgement of his progression, Kenage Monshō was crafted to be distinctive from other swords and carries within it a special value that responds to the courage of the user during battle. Differentiating it from other swords, Kenage Monshō's blade is not of ordinary metal but instead made of a blue gemstone similar to that of a crystalline substance. It does not have the typical cruciform hilt that is characteristic of longswords. Instead, the hilt of Kenage Monshō is straight with a red ribbon attached to its pommel. The sword also appears to bare some resemblance to a fishing rod as the tip of its blade has a hook carved into it. Because of the sword's large size, Jiyūjin carries it along his back in a scabbard. Magic and Abilities As a mage, Jiyūjin primarily specializes in offensive combat. His fighting style focuses on the utilization of high powered attacks as he seldom considers taking a defensive approach. While his magical abilities have yet to fully manifest due to his youth, Jiyūjin shows an aptitude for Sword Magic and is developing in Fire Magic. He is a close-ranged specialist and is not as efficient of a fighter at a distance. As his arsenal contains few defensive oriented spells; he results to evading, countering, or flat out enduring the attacks of his opponents. Natural Abilities Enhanced Durability: As he does not wield many defensive techniques, Jiyūjin ultimately relies on attrition to see his way through a battle. When he is unable to dodge or parry an incoming attack, Jiyūjin will put his body to the test by physically blocking and attempting to withstand any moves until he is able to retaliate. While this certainly isn't the best tactic, Jiyūjin has gradually built up a tolerance for pain and his body has toughened from the varying degrees of damage. While fatal wounds will still certainly do him in, Jiyūjin can withstand harm that would normally be devastating for a youth his age. He can take punches and kicks from older men while continuing to fight He is far from invincible but is capable of accepting hard hits just as he may be able to dish them out. Above Average Speed: With little to no defensive skills to rely on, Jiyūjin must either endure, evade, or parry incoming attacks with one of his offensive spells. He usually results to the prior and the latter when faced with a close-ranged attack. Evading is a viable option only when confronted with a mid or long-ranged attack. While he is impressively fast for an older teenage male, Jiyūjin still isn't among the fastest of humanity. At best he could be a factor on a high school track team. Nevertheless, Jiyūjin is fast enough to where he can dodge most attacks that he can see coming from either a mid or long range. It all really depends on his timing, which isn't always accurate. Also, he has a fair amount of difficulty when attempting to evade high tier spells. High Stamina: In conjunction with his durability is a relatively high pool of energy. While the average human boy would tire out rather quickly in a strictly physical match-up, Jiyūjin is able to transcend this limitation and perform on a level that would be akin to someone in their early twenties. Since the majority of his fights boil down to attrition, meaning that whoever can hold out longer wins, an above average level of stamina is required for him to keep active. While ordinary activities such as jogging take longer to tire him, he will become burnt out when fighting all out against a formidable foe at a reasonable rate; the stronger opponent being more developed than he is. Adept Swordsmanship: Although he has yet to attain a mastery over swordsmanship, Jiyūjin utilizes the sword as the basis for his fighting style. He specifically fights using longswords as he can use the length of the blade to separate himself from his opponent. While he is still growing as a swordsman, Jiyūjin has progressed to the point where he can at least hold his own against another proficient sword user. His fighting style is reckless and irregular, best described as freelance as he doesn't like to stick to a particular movement pattern. Capable Hand to Hand Combatant: When not relying on his swordsmanship to see him through a battle, Jiyūjin can wield his own body as a viable weapon. Fast and durable, Jiyūjin has the makings of a great martial artist. Similar to his style of swordsmanship, Jiyūjin's martial arts throws caution to the wind in favor of devastating the opponent with quick and rapid punches and kicks. He tries to avoid leaving himself open by chaining together his strikes into combinations. Magical Abilities Sword Magic: As a swordsman, it only makes since that Jiyūjin would use a style of magic structured around his weapon of choice. Jiyūjin utilizes Sword Magic to enhance the impact of his own blade with various effects. His possession of this style of magic allows him to transcend the boundaries in which he can use a sword. Instead of simply slashing opponents, Jiyūjin can perform interesting feats alongside his usual moves. As he is still growing and learning as a mage, Jiyūjin is not distinguished in the usage of Sword Magic. However, he is fairly talented at it. Thus, it is his primary specialization when it comes to magic in general. Fire Magic: A form of magic that allows the user to manipulate the element of fire. With it at his disposal, Jiyūjin has reign over fire and is able to conjure flames and control them to an extent. As he uses it secondary to Sword Magic, whenever he even chooses to use magic at all, Jiyūjin relies on Fire Magic to engage enemies from a distance. In fact, Fire Magic is virtually his only means of attacking from afar. As it is his secondary magic, Jiyūjin is not yet as experienced in Fire Magic as he is with Sword Magic. At his current level, without difficulty, all he can manage is basic constructs such as fire balls and simple yet wild bursts of flames. He has proven to be able to execute stronger spells but they usually put a strain on him. *'Kaen' (火炎, Flame): The most basic of Jiyūjin's offensive fire spells. It is also the first spell in his "Kaen" or "flame" set which are all basic fire elemental spells in terms of conjuring difficulty, just varying in terms of strength and size. As the names of its successors may suggest, Kaen is Jiyūjin's most basic spell - period. It is the first spell he was ever taught by Alistair Pickrell and it was from this spell that he was able to expand as a mage. As it is only a simple spell, Kaen's range nor effect is impressive. As Jiyūjin has little potency for longer ranged techniques, Alistair decided to teach his pupil a series of spells that made great usage of the area around the user. Kaen consists of Jiyūjin dispersing fire around his body in the shape of a small, weak vortex. Against weaker opponents, Kaen can cause moderate burns. Against stronger opponents with a better means of defense, Kaen may be easily deflected or withstood. This spell can be easily doused with a simple water spell. *'Kaentsū' (火炎ツー, Flame Two): Jiyūjin's intermediate fire spell and the second spell in his Kaen set, the learning of Kaentsū was a huge milestone for Jiyūjin in his training as the spell requires a significantly higher level of conjuring ability than that of its predecessor. While it is the direct descendant of Kaen, Kaentsū essentially adds a step to its predecessor. While Kaen was a simple and weak flaming vortex, Kaentsū expands by taking the flames conjured in the vortex and redirecting them in the form of a projectile. At this stage in the Kaen evolution line, the projectile is highly unstable and is subject to collapsing if not formed properly by the spell's caster. Jiyūjin's mastery of the spell is fairy competent meaning that he has to worry very little about this drawback. Although it is weaker than Kaensan, Kaentsū has become Jiyūjin's default fire spell to use in combat as it is easy for him to use and is much stronger than his initial fire spell. *'Kaensan' (火炎三, Flame Three): Trivia * This incarnation of Jiyūjin is officially the creator's second, the first being a Naruto Fanon character. They share some similarities. **Both utilize the element of fire. **Both are skilled hand-to-hand combatants. **Both prefer close-ranged fighting. * Jiyūjin's appearance is derived from Tidus of Final Fantasy X. * Jiyūjin is his creator's initial main character. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist Category:Wandering Mage Category:Heroes